Easter Too
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Itachi doesn't like chocolate. Kisame does. KisaIta, FLUFF.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Easter Too**

_For The Cereal Killer_

He absolutely despised Valentine's Day.

All the pink, hearts, candy, flowers, and _love. _It disgusted him. He was only seven, but he still felt such a deep hatred for the holiday. He wanted to tear up the dozens of cards that made their way into the undecorated box the teacher forced him to make. He never ate any of the candy he was given. He glared at anyone who dared to approach him.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha hated Valentine's Day, with a vengeance.

So as the other students rushed out to play at morning break, exchanging more cards and the occasional, shy confession, Itachi stayed in the classroom, staring out the window. It was from his vantage point that he could observe the masses.

He could see his little brother in the yard of the adjoining kindergarten, sitting next to his little blond friend and glaring at anyone that came too close to the toddlers. He could see his cousin, playing in the sandpit with a fiery redhead who threw sand at the other children that dared to approach the pale-eyed brunet, who just smiled and hugged the other child. He could see his good friend playing with a marionette, ignoring the blond boy leaning over his shoulder, playing with his red hair.

But he could also see the child sitting alone under a tree, watching everything with mournful, black eyes.

Blue hair, so dark it was almost black, was basically the same shade as the skin it covered. The face it sat over was not unattractive, but very strong, and rough. Itachi predicted that when the child grew into his features he would be very attractive. He had three small birthmarks beneath each eye; bent lines that looked almost liked gills.

As usual, Kisame Hoshigaki was sitting all alone.

Itachi had always been intrigued by the other boy. He wasn't a genius, like Itachi, and mostly relied on his naturally strong build as his main strength, but something about him drew Itachi in. Itachi liked to watch him. Although Kisame put on a tough front, Itachi often saw him acting gentle when no one else could see – with animals and plants.

Itachi sat up suddenly when he saw a bold girl approach the blue boy. She was holding a small box of chocolates – Itachi knew the girl, she had brought a dozen or so boxes to hand out – and was saying something as she smiled at Kisame. Kisame lumbered to his feet, a look of bewildered delight on his face as he reached for the box, smiling widely back at the girl he towered over.

The girl took one look at his abnormally sharp teeth and screamed, turning on her heel and running. The chocolates tumbled and spilled all over the ground.

Kisame dropped his shaking hand, his smile fading and his head falling forward. He dropped back down beneath the tree, closing his eyes and withdrawing in upon himself.

Itachi frowned, not liking that. Kisame was not a bright person, like Sasuke's friend Naruto, who demanded attention from all around him. But he wasn't like Itachi, a shadow that liked to fade into the background. No, he was just there; solid and dependable. He was a firm fixture in the world, a steady presence.

Itachi liked that.

The young Uchiha gathered up all the chocolates he had been given over the day and moved quickly, marching through the halls. When girls stopped him to hand him more chocolates he accepted them for once, actually thanking them rather than simply staring at them until they left. He had quite a pile by the time he made his way to the yard.

He crossed straight to the tree, well aware of the eyes upon him. Kisame didn't even look up as he approached. Itachi sat down next to him, the other boy finally noticing him. Black eyes met his own equally dark orbs and Itachi wordlessly handed over a box of chocolates. Kisame blinked a couple of times before smiling, flashing sharp teeth.

As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Kisame shoved a hand over his mouth, a dark flush filling his skin. Itachi reached up and took Kisame's hand, tugging it away from his mouth before offering the other boy his own smile. Kisame returned it hesitantly, finally realizing that Itachi wasn't scared of his teeth. Itachi kept his hold on the other's boy's hand as he reached over and opened the box of chocolates with his other hand. Then he broke the silence at last.

"I don't like chocolates."

Kisame popped one into his mouth and smiled again.

"I do."

Itachi squeezed his hand slightly, the larger hand wrapped around his feeling comforting and just _nice. _

"Good. Every year you can eat mine."

"Easter too?"

Itachi leaned his head on Kisame's shoulder, feeling immensely comfortable with Kisame. He closed his eyes as he relaxed, and listened to the sounds of Kisame eating, the other children playing, and the birds chirping.

"Easter too."

--

"You'll get fat."

Kisame poked his chocolate-covered tongue out at Itachi before devouring another chocolate. Itachi said that every year, and every year Kisame retained his perfectly toned and muscled body. Still, Itachi made sure to check it every day or so, just to make sure it was still as perfect as always.

"So, good haul this year," the college senior noted as he looked over the chocolates. "Did I ever tell you the real reason I've stuck by you so long? It's the chocolate."

"Sure," Itachi snorted into his drink. "And I'm only here for the mind-blowing sex."

Kisame chuckled deeply before he reached out and grabbed the back of Itachi's head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Speaking of which..."

"Hn."

"Hn all you want, bastard. I know you love me."

Itachi leaned back, meeting Kisame's eyes squarely. Kisame smiled widely at the love and affection in the red-tinged gaze, returning it with his own desire filled look.

"And don't you forget it."


End file.
